No Longer There
by hazyounez
Summary: Aomine was only running away from the fact that Kagami was no longer there to play one on one with him, to kiss him, or to cook for him. Why was the reality always this painful to accept? Why did that Bakagami dissapear from his side? [ONE SHOT-AoKaga]


A/N: Hello everyone! I wrote a one shot. It's my first one shot, hope you like it. The pairing is AomineXKagami. This paring makes me so crazy lately because they are just making a sexy pairing, really / if you are my new reader, please check some fics of mine, I made a new fic for this pairing and AkaKuro pairing. Then, happy reading and don't forget to leave a review. I'm not doing any proofreading for this, I was a little bit busy lately and finishing this short story needs 2 days, I'll do it later.

Disclaimer: The characters and the cover for this story are not mine.

* * *

Aomine was just gazing at the train while it arrived minutes ago. He was stuck at his place, couldn't able to move, or maybe he just wanted to stuck in his place and gazed the train which now crowded by hundreds of busy people. He was not busy after all. He even didn't know what to do now. He was just stuck there without anything in his mind. If just he was here watching him like this from somewhere, what will Kagami do? Laughed? Or Cried? Aomine couldn't figure it out. His presence just faded away little by little, day by day as he faced his live without that crimson head. It wouldn't take a year for him to forget about that man completely, and he never wanted to do that. For him, Kagami was everything. He would just run to him to play one on one as usual and not gazing at a certain train without any reason. However, he would never do that again. Kagami was no longer there. He was no longer at the usual park to wait for him with a basketball in his fingers. Whenever Aomine passed the park, it would always empty, no one there. Whenever he dialed his number to call him to the park, his phone was never ringing somewhere. It also happened whenever he texted him, it never reached him. It never sent to him. Just why did it happen?

"Aomine…" Momoi someday knocked his house door with teary eyes. She looked in hurry with a mobile phone opened in her right hand. She looked mess everywhere.

"Woah, why are you crying, Satsuki? Something bad happened to you?"

Momoi didn't reply a word.

"Let's talk inside. I'll give you water." He grabbed his childhood friend's hand but Momoi didn't move from where she was standing.

"Daiki, Kagamin…" Momoi reached Aomine's ear and whispered something. For the rest of a whole minute, Aomine was freezing. He didn't give a word reply except for widening his eyes. He was too shock to move. Momoi hugged him and cried again.

'Is it a lie, isn't it?' he thought in his mind.

Since that statement, Aomine always called and sent a challenge message to his one on one partner, but somehow it never reached him. That red head never reply any single word to him, even after he bombard e-mails to him in every minute. No reply was sent to him. In the way to school and in the way home, he always passed the park where they always played basketball together. He wished that someday Kagami would pop of nowhere like his former shadow and hit him with a basketball from behind. Then, they would battle in the court till they drained their sweat like a crazy did. They would exchange some kisses as usual and took a bath together at Kagami's apartment. Kagami would cook something to eat and he watched a basketball match in the TV. While they already done eating, Aomine would do another one on one with him in the sofa or in his boyfriend's bed. It didn't always end with having sex because sometimes they were too tired to do it and fell asleep in front of TV till midnight.

He missed those routines. He missed his partner, his rival, and his boyfriend. He missed him so much. But what can he do? He even came to his apartment and knocked like crazy until one of the securities came and drove him out of the huge building. He never reached him anymore since Momoi told him about that unreasonable fact. No, Aomine never considered her words as a fact. It was just a mere joke and nothing to serious. Kagami certainly hid somewhere and now just played a game to piss him off. Yes, Kagami was safe somewhere and now so bad thought about him here. Maybe he was back to America for temporary? It could be, as long as he was safe, as long as he was _alive_, Aomine would be able to play one on one again with him.

Days ago, Aomine met Kuroko in the halfway to home. He looked as depress as someone who already lost one of his family forever. He brought a vanilla milkshare and sipped it while walking. Aomine stopped him because that little boy didn't recognize him as usual and popped of nowhere. He was seen and his misdirection seemed faded away.

"Hey, Tetsu!" He reached that boy's shoulder to stop him. Kuroko looked as expressionless as usual but his eyes showed deeper than usual. He was very sad person although he tried not to look like one.

"Aomine-kun? Good afternoon." He nodded politely.

Aomine smirked.

"Hey you look so sad."

Kuroko's landed his gaze in his navy eyes and directly looked at him with a questionable gaze.

"And why you don't? You should feel sadder than me, aren't you?"

"Hey, what are you talking, Tetsu? Why should I become sad?" Aomine tried to smile, but Kuroko frowned and felt disgrace with his answer.

"Of course you should because Kagami-kun…" Aomine froze again like when Momoi whispered those words into his ear. He decided to make it as a simple joke, no more, but Kuroko somehow reminded him of those words which never reached his understanding. He would never want to hear those words. He needed to run away from those words. He needed to avoid hearing those words. He needed to get away from everyone who said those painful words.

"Aomine-kun you must accept the reality, not to run away from it." Kuroko released Aomine's hand in his shoulder and walked away to the crowd.

"They lied to me." Aomine concluded on his own. With his last energy that day, he run as fast as possible to the park where he usually played with his partner. It was empty as usual. It was already empty for a month, and no one he recognized there to play basketball, but not a red head he loved. He was not there, no longer there…

Somehow, Aomine shed tears as he moved to the center of the court. He looked forward to the basket in front of him. It felt so damn empty. He missed a certain red head to dribble basketball there and dunked it beautifully. Then he would smile widely as he landed on the ground. His presence was like it was already fading away to nothingness and it made pissed Aomine off. He missed that red head so much. He wanted to meet him now, and hugged him and never released him again. If he knew that the last day they met would be the real last day, he would never go home and leave him alone that day. He would never disappear from his sight forever.

"Why?" Aomine tried to reach his own delusion, but Kagami's presence disappeared instantly. He cried even more and he fell down to the ground.

"Damn, I even never say that I love him so much." He hit the ground badly as he hurt himself. He cried for himself for a whole hour there and stood up suddenly. He moved to the other direction, to the underground station. He was gazing at the train while it came. He supposed to entered the train but he didn't. He could not move. He was too stiff to move.

"Maybe, if I jump before the next train, I can see you?" He murmured softly. As the crowd was moving inside the train, he was the only one left behind. The other crowd was leaving outside the station and he was there all by himself as the train run in another five minutes.

He opened his cellphone while waiting for the next train. He browsed something and he found big news about his lover booming in the internet for the past month. It was his first time checking about something like this, and the ace of the winner team of the winter cup this year surely made huge news if something happened to him. That's right. As Aomine read the articles, he could not stop trembling. He should know that this would happen, that everyone always said the same thing lately. He just ignored them, because he still believes that Kagami would never leave him alone. They were already tied by the fate. They should not be separated this early…

_Kagami Taiga, The New Basketball Star, Died Due to An Accident…_

_The New Ace in Japanese Basketball Died Yesterday…_

_The Winter Cup Winner Team Ace Has Died…_

"Taiga…" Aomine looked up at the ceiling with empty eyes. He supposed to see Kagami there, smiling at him at every moment he whispered to him to be with him forever. As they did their nights, their one on one, their romantic cooking, their unstoppably kisses, it would mean nothing if he was no longer there to smile at him, to embrace him, to cook for him, to reply his kisses, it would be truly meaningless.

Some people came in an hour but it was not as crowded as before. When the next train was heading to the station, Aomine was standing in front of the railway, made his move to fall there. He thought nothing except for meeting with his lover, but hands, small ones, hugged him from behind. Aomine could sense a big pair of boobs tightly clinging to him.

"Satsuki?" He guessed without taking a look at the girl.

"Don't do this!" She yelled loudly. "If you die, Kagamin will never forgive you. You must live!" She cried and sobbed in Aomine's back.

Aomine widened his eyes. He went back several steps and released Momoi's hug. He looked directly at her crying face and it was his childhood friend's usual crying face, nothing changed since twelve years ago.

"But I want to meet him." Aomine whispered in front of her face. "I want to meet him and saying that I love him so much."

"By throwing your life? Your precious life?"

"Then what should I do?!" Aomine shouted and it drew many attentions from the people waiting for the train.

"Live! Live better than before! Show that you're happy with your life to Kagamin. Make him proud of you from above there!" Momoi said loudly too as she didn't want to hold anything anymore. She just wanted to shout like this and opened her childhood friend's eyes to move on from this painful memory. He was only running away this month without ever thinking about move on. Aomine was thinking that his lover only running from him for a moment, not forever.

"Without him? I can't live without him!"

"You can! You can live without him. You will live, you will play basketball as usual, you will find a new rival, you will continue your life happily. You can do it Dai-chan!"

"Shut up! How could I live without him? I already find my rival, my partner, why should I lose him this early. Why should all of this happen to me? It's not fair!"

Momoi hugged Aomine again. She cried in his chest.

"Dai-chan, please live. Please live for Kagamin's sake, for my sake, for Tetsu-kun's sake, for everyone's sake, for you own sake. Please live and be happy. If you are not sure how you can do that, I will be your guide, I will be in your side until you find your partner in life later. I made sure I will never leave your side. I promise."

Aomine shed tears. He could not reply anymore. He didn't have anything in his mind.

_"Hey dumbass, if you throw your life over that train, I will never forgive you, you know. Even you died, I will never go to meet you_." A voice Aomine recognized well whispered in his mind. What is this? Aomine widened his eyes as he looked around but no one he recognized there except Momoi.

_Taiga?_

He looked down to the floor as his tears falling down there. He smiled lightly as he faced Momoi back.

"Sorry, to make you worry over me." Aomine replied a moment after. Momoi smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Let's go outside, the last train will come an hour again. I wanna eat popsicles, you must treat me!"

"Ah~ You just have to grab a boyfriend to buy you one." Aomine beefed.

Then Momoi brought that tanned boy outside. Aomine saw the dark sky with stars on it, He looked up. It seemed like he found star constellation form Kagami's smile face. It had to be there, far above there, but he would never leave his side. Although Kagami Taiga was no longer there, he would always in Aomine's heart forever. [ ]


End file.
